Ultimate Grey Matter (Earth-68)
Ultimate Grey Matter is the evolved form of Grey Matter. There is also Ultimate Albedo, which looks like his canon form. Appearance Ultimate Grey Matter is about a foot tall, wearing golden color robes. Other than that, he appears exactly identical to Grey Matter. Ultimate Albedo resembles his canon form. He has a much larger head that makes up the majority of his body, his brain pushing out. He has small arms and legs, with a red hovercraft to keep him afloat. He has a third eye on his forehead, and barreled turrets on the hovercraft, which is in an hourglass shape. An hourglass design is on the hovercraft, as the Ultimatrix symbol is on his brain. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Grey Matter Ultimate Grey Matter's main power is Matter Manipulation. He can release static electricity from his hand, and he can control any artificial device, or "manmade," molding it into any shape he wants. He can create weapons, walls, anything he desires in a matter of seconds. He can use this to use an opponent's weapons against them. He still has enhanced intelligence, agility, reflexes and jumping skills, similar to his de-evolved form. He seems to have enhanced strength, as he's seen lifting an object bigger and heavier than he is. Ultimate Albedo Ultimate Albedo has hyper intelligence, as well as having a hoverpod to levitate by. He has matter manipulation powers similar to Ultimate Grey Matter. However, he can manipulate the matter by telekinesis, which creates red static to morph the matter into a form he sees fit. He can shoot a red energy beam from his third eye, and possesses telekinesis. Weaknesses He can only manipulate the amount of matter the object has. So if he uses up all the matter, he object will no longer exist. The matter he manipulates has to have been created by a sapient creature. He cannot control the matter of natural things, such as rocks. His size still makes him ill fitted for combat. However, he is much more useful in battle than before. Ultimate Albedo's limbs are small, making him dependent on his hoverpod. He also can't withstand sound attacks. Appearances Ultimate Grey Matter John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Forced to Fight (first appearance) *Sea of Monsters *The Labyrinth Omniverse * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4 (first re-appearance) Ultimate Albedo John Smith 10: Omniverse *The Ultimate Heist (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Fistful of Clones *For a Few Brains More (John Smith 10) * Night of the Living Nightmare (John Smith 10) * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 2 * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Appearances *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 (first re-appearance) Trivia *While Grey Matter is based on outsmarting his opponents, Ultimate Grey Matter allows him to manipulate the opponent's weapons. **His power is still based on outdoing the opponent. *Ultimate Grey Matter's power is based off of the Galvan knowing any technology with a glance, and the fact that they created most technology used. *Ultimate Albedo is different from regular Ultimate Grey Matter. This is due to an Ultimate Galvan form being Albedo's natural Ultimate form. **He even states that his Ultimate Human form would be different from John's. *The Picture for Ultimate Grey Matter was made by ChamAmazing. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 02:56, September 7, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms Category:John Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Galvans Category:Gray Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Frog Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Yellow-Eyed Aliens Category:Enhanced Jumping Aliens